Set Fire To The Rain
by Mustangs-kid-1
Summary: A normal day turns into a whirlwind of a mystery with Roy and Riza. Mysterious dragon attacks? It it just gets better when Roy gets bitten by one...and Ed laughing at it doesn't help either. T for cursing and blood in later chapters. WARNING: This does NOT follow the story line. R R please!
1. An Unexpected Fight

~Chapter 1~

Roy Mustang, the colonel of the East Command of Amestris, was walking down the streets of the city with his loyal first lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. "Colonel, you know you haven't finished verifying all the reports for today," Riza said. "I know, I know, but I need a break. If it's not homunculus attacking, it's Fullmetal (Edward Elric) and that mouth of his," Roy sighed. He kicked a small pebble as he walked, the force of it growing and slowing every time. "I mean...he's always worked up about something...if it's not about getting his brother's body back, he's mad at me for ticking him off," Roy complained, "Then again, we still have Scar on the loose as well..." Riza nodded. "I know, but it's our job to deal with these things," she said, "We probably couldn't take leave even if we wanted to."

Suddenly, a blast was heard not too far off from where they were. Then smoke rose up from a nearby alleyway. Roy and Riza looked at each other and nodded, They took off and ran towards the alley, weaving past citizens that were either standing around or scattering in the opposite direction. When they reached the alley, they saw a pair of sunglasses with the lenses cracked and broken. "Those are Scar's...," Roy said. They looked into the shadows of the alley, seeing a pair of red eyes. 'Scar has red eyes...but these are different,' Riza thought, wondering who those eyes belonged to. Then a large dog-sized dragon came out from the shadows, launching itself at the two. Roy put his gloves that had a transmutation circle on it and snapped his fingers, performing flame alchemy and creating a spark which exploded on contact with the dragon. This unbalanced force knocked the dragon to the ground. The dragon got right back up and shook it's head, eyeing them with bloodthirsty intent. It charged at them again. Riza pulled out two handguns from their holsters and shot three rounds at the beast, trying to at least graze it some. The dragon howled as two bullets pierced its front legs, one nicking its wing, and one grazing its snout. 'This is it,' Roy thought as he prepared to snap his fingers once more. But then the dragon shot a fire ball at them. Roy snapped his fingers, sending a spark that collided with the ball of fire. It created a balanced force, which caused an explosion and smoke to cover the alley. When it cleared, Roy and Riza where left coughing and the dragon laying on the ground, motionless. Roy and Riza approached the dragon, seeing that it was dead. Riza gave a sigh of relief., her heart accelerating from the fight.

"What should we do with this?" Roy asked as he examined the corpse. "Well, we shouldn't let anyone else see this," Riza replied. Roy tried to pick up the dead body, but the mass of it was too great. "Geez! This guy's like three tons!" Roy exclaimed as he dropped the corpse. He sighed and snapped his fingers, burning the body to ashes to hide its existence here. "Shall we go back to headquarters?" Riza asked. "Yeah...," Roy said, picking up the broken sunglasses, "We saw nothing here today." As they walked out of the alley, something was still there. Little did they know, another dragon was still there...and now it wanted revenge.


	2. Revenge, Pain, and Bloodshed

~ Chapter 2 ~

As Roy and Riza walked into headquarters, they were greeted by two of Roy's subordinates, Jean Havoc and Kain Fuery. "Hey Colonel, what were you doing outside of headquarters?" Havoc asked, smoking a cigarette, "Out playing with some girls?" Roy glared while Riza rolled her eyes. "No, Havoc...I was out taking a break, "Roy said. "Yeah, you take a break while we're here working our asses off," Havoc said. "That's enough," Riza said, getting annoyed. "So Hawkeye, any leads on Scar?" Fuery asked. "Not really, we found his sunglasses as we were out in the city, but nothing new on his location," Riza replied. Roy turned to Fuery and tossed him the sunglasses. "Here they are," he mumbled. Feury caught them, nearly dropping them though. "So he was here again...let's hope he didn't kill anyone again," Fuery said, nervousness lining his voice.

A soldier then burst into the office, gasping for air. "Colonel Mustang, there's been an explosion near headquarters," the soldier gasped. "What?" Roy said, a little surprised. 'I thought we got rid of that dragon not too long ago,' he thought. Roy and Riza looked at each other. "I'll be back," Roy said as he took off. "Colonel!" Riza shouted at him. "Stubborn man...," she muttered under her breath.

Roy ran out of the building, looking through crevices around the buildings and near the back. He then saw smoke rising from the back of headquarters. He walked around cautiously, his fingers ready to snap if need be. There were a few boxes and a dumpster where he was, but only the smell of smoke lay out there. Though, hiding behind some boxes were two piercing yellow eyes that stared at Roy, wanting to kill. Roy felt the presence, but didn't know where it was. It was too late, the blue and grey dragon had already launched himself at him and bit into his shoulder. "Damnit!" Roy cursed as he snapped his fingers, causing a flame of fire to strike the dragon's snout. The dragon whined and let go of his prey, but the dragon wasn't through yet.

Riza looked out the window, seeing dark clouds start to form and gather. 'Great...the Colonel is gonna be useless when he's wet,' she thought. She looked at Havoc and Fuery. "I'll be right back, make sure no one gets in," Riza said she she loaded her guns. She then rushed out the door to find Roy. Fuery and Havoc exchanged glances. "Why did she-?" Fuery was about to ask till Havoc pointed to the window. "It's about to rain, and we all know that Mustang's useless on rainy days," Havoc stated. "Oh, right...," Furey said.

Roy felt warm blood start seeping from the bit and through his uniform. Luckily, it's didn't get to his jacket, but there were holes from the dragon's fangs. "Shit, this guy's worse than the first," he muttered. The dragon was about to ram his horns into Roy, but a gunshot rang out. The dragon glared at Roy. 'This isn't over!' the dragon growled as it flapped his wings and took off. 'What the- did it just speak?' Roy thought, then a wave of pain swept over his body. "Ngh!" he groaned as he felt massive pain around his back and the bite. He fell to his knees, the pain growing stronger without remorse. He raised a shaky, gloved hand to his back. When he brought it back to his vision, it was stained with blood all over. A stream of blood then trickled down his face. 'What's happening to me?' he thought, his mind going hazy. He moaned in pain as something gutted out of his back, blood splattering around him. He slowly looked behind him, seeing blood-covered blue and yellow dragon wings on his back. "What the hell...?" he struggled to speak as he wiggled the wings a little, conforming they were his. "C-Colonel..?" a voice said shakily. Roy looked up, seeing Riza, her eyes wide with a mix of emotions. "Lieutenant...," he said shakily. How was he gonna explain what happened?


	3. The Voice Inside My Head

~Chapter 3~

There was an awkward silence between the two as it started to sprinkle rain. Hawkeye was the first to break the silence. "You better get those covered up...," she said, trying to ignore the wings on Roy's back. Roy nodded as he slowly closed his wing inward and folded them onto his back, though still feeling some pain from the growth. He pulled off his jacket and put it back on, covering his wings. "I'm gonna head back..," Roy said as he walked back to his office, Riza not far behind.

After getting changed and cleaned up, (though it was difficult due to his wings getting in the way) Roy sat at his desk with Riza in front of him. "It was another dragon...," he muttered as he tapped the desk with his finger. Riza was about to say something till Havoc and Fuery walked in.

"Hey! Heard you took a nasty spill, Colonel," Havoc said, smoking another cigarette. "It was nothing major..," Roy sighed. "What happened? Was it Scar-?" Fuery was about to ask till Riza was pushing them out. "Sorry, but me and the Colonel need to talk alone," Riza said. When she shut the door, she heard Havoc say. "What? You guys gonna make out or something?" With that, Riza kicked the door, knocking Havoc who had his ear pressed to the door.

Roy rolled his eyes as Riza walked back to his desk. "I just hope this is temporary...these wings are starting to cramp up," Roy complained as he tried to adjust himself in his chair. "Want me to see if I can find someone with intel on dragons?" Riza asked, even know she knew the answer. "Yes, that would be great, Lieutenant," Roy replied then reached for his back, trying to scratch his wing that was starting to get itchy.

After a few hours, Riza had returned from the city, seeing Roy sleeping on his desk. She sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You fell asleep again...," she mumbled as she saw stacks of unsigned papers stacked on his desk. She shook him a little. "Wake up, Sir," she said. Roy moaned as he opened his eyes and sat up a little. "Hello, Lieutenant, did you find anything?" he asked. Riza pulled out a business card and put it on his desk. "I thought it might be useful," Riza said. Roy picked up the card, reading its contents.

_ Samuel Carvens: Part-time doctor and dragon researcher/expert. Does reservations, walk-ins, and house calls. For doctor appointment, call: XXXXXXXXXX For dragon lecture/other, call: XXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hmm...how come I've never heard of this guy?" Roy questioned. "He moved here recently from another country, I found his business card outside of an apartment building in the city," Riza answered. "I see...call him up for me, Lieutenant," Roy said, finally getting the itch on his wing he forgot about. "Yes, Sir," she said as she walked out of the room.

Roy's head then started to throb. He groaned, feeling like his head was gonna explode. /Hello, bonded, seems that we'll be together for a while,/ a voice in his head spoke. "What the hell?" he muttered. /Don't ignore me, since we're together I'm gonna have to get used to your body. Hmm...maybe I should look in your memories to see how you're like...and what make you tick,/ the voice said, then snickered. "What?" Roy exclaimed, his head throbbing even more. "Who are you?" /Me? I have no name...I guess you can call me your inner dragon. I'll let you in on a secret, I can take over your body, but I have no intention of doing so, not yet anyway,/ the voice explained. /So watch your back, I'll always be watching you from now on./ With that, the voice faded out, leaving Roy by himself again.


	4. The Dragon Inside Appears

~ Chapter 4 ~

Roy woke up at his desk, seeing that he had accidentally stayed at his office instead of going home. He cursed at himself and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. The door then opened as Riza walked in. "Good morning, Sir, you're here early," Riza said. "Eh...I feel asleep here...," Roy sighed. Riza shook her head. "Mr. Carvens made arrangements with us at 5:00," she said, "But we'll have to do it at my apartment, we don't want people around here getting suspicious." Roy nodded. "Agreed," he replied. He paused then asked, "Hey, Hawkeye, could you get this itch for me?" He pointed to his back, more specifically one of his hidden wings. "Just finish the paperwork from yesterday, Sir," Riza replied. Roy was about to retort, but she was already out the door. Roy grabbed a pen and began his long stare-down with the stacks of paper.

As Riza walked down the hallway, she saw Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse Elric walk toward Roy's office. "Hey you two," Riza greeted. "Hi, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Aphonse replied as Ed nodded. "Hey, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Roy's in here, right?" Ed asked, motioning to the office door. "Yes, he is...but you might wanna be cautious around him," Riza warned. "He's been...a little uneasy lately." Ed smirked. "What? Did the Colonel get swamped in paperwork?" Ed joked, "Or is he still in his chair being a lazy ass?" Riza sighed. "Just go easy on him," she said. "Yeah, sure, cause he goes easy on me," Ed said sarcastically.

Roy looked up from the paperwork, (one getting three sheets done) seeing the Elric Brothers walk in. "Hello, Fullmetal, Alphonse," he greeted nonchalantly. "Hey, Colonel Bastard," Ed replied. "Hello, Colonel Mustang," Al greeted. "Can I help you with something?" Roy asked. "Yeah, you can tell me what you know about a guy named Dr. Marco," Ed responded. Roy hesitated. "No, I don't know anyone by that name," he answered. "Does this ring any bells?" Ed glared, "He was part of the Ishbalan War." Roy remained silent then said, "No it doesn't..." Ed sighed then turned to leave. "Thanks for the help," he said, sarcastically, "Come on, Al." Al nodded, "Coming, Brother." With that, the brothers were out the door.

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'Damn...I couldn't tell Fullmetal even if I wanted too,' he thought. /Hmm...someone's keeping secrets, I see,/ the voice in his head rang out. 'Shut up, this doesn't concern you," Roy thought. /I'm literally a part of you, your business is my business,/ the voice retorted. /Also, I was looking through those memories of yours, I have to say, you're leading a pretty interesting life./ Roy's eyes widened, 'You did what now?' he thought. /Don't crap yourself, I'm just trying to get a feel on who you are,/ the voice said, /And I say I got a pretty good picture of you...plus some hidden desires here and there.../ The voice then snickered and faded out. 'Wait!' Roy thought, but the voice had already returned to the back of his mind. Roy groaned, worrying what the "Voice" had found out. It said he could take over his body...what if it did? What if he hurt one of his subordinates? What if it hurt Hawkeye? These thoughts raced through Roy's mind.

Roy and Riza walked down the street to Riza's apartment building. They remained nearly silent, with the occasional question or two. When they reached to building, they walked up the stairs to Riza's apartment. Already standing at the door was a young man with white hair, white coat, jeans, glasses, and green eyes. He turned toward Roy and Riza. "Hello, you must be Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang, correct?" the man said, "I'm Samuel Carvens, it's a pleasure to meet you." He put out a hand. Roy grasped Samuel's hand a shook it firmly. "No, thank you for coming," he thanked. "Shall we go in?" Riza asked as she began to unlock the door. When they entered the apartment, they were greeted by Riza's pup, Black Hayate backing happily. "Hey, boy," Riza said as she petted him. She then looked up at Samuel. "Don't mind him, he won't bite." Samuel nodded. "Shall we get started?" he asked. "You guys can sit on the couch or chair over here," Riza said pointing toward the chairs. Samuel and Roy took their seats, Riza following after she fed Black Hayate.

"So, Colonel Mustang...," Samuel began, "Lieutenant Hawkeye told me that you had a encounter with a dragon, can you tell me about it?" Roy couldn't shake the feeling he was at a psychiatrist. "Well, It bit me on my shoulder..," Roy began. But before Roy could continue, Samuel blurted out, "How long did it bite you?" Roy stopped. "Why does it matter?" he questioned. Samuel replied, "It could affect your body and possibly your life." Riza looked at Roy as he thought for a moment. "I don't know...like a minute or two?" Roy replied, "I blasted its snout before it could take a chunk out of me." Samuel gave a sigh of relief. "Oh good...any longer the dragon's toxins would've killed you," he said. Roy's and Riza's eyes widened. "I have to ask you something else," Samuel said, "Has anything physical or mental changed?" Roy nodded. "Yeah, I have...dragon wings now...it happened not long after I was bitten," he said as he slid his dragon wings so they were seen a little from under his shirt. "I see...," Samuel said. "So...what's going to happen to him?" Riza asked, worried. "Well, It sees that enough of the dragon's toxins have penetrated your body and flowed through your bloodstream...it's not enough to kill you, but...it somehow created another being inside you," Samuel explained, "Another dragon to be precise...and it would be bonded to the core with him." Roy and Riza couldn't believe what they were hearing. A whole new dragon was now alive inside Roy, with probably no way of getting it out. "This is great...," Roy groaned. /Aww, what Mustang? You don't like me?/ the voice said with sarcasm hinting its words. 'Shut up,' Roy thought.

"Well, there is a way to get the dragon out...but you would have to kill the same dragon that bit you," Samuel said. "Well, that'll be easy," Roy said, "but we would have to find the bastard." /You want to get rid of me? Even though I'm of your own blood?/ the voice questioned. 'I said, shut up,' Roy thought. /Well then, guess it's time for me to have a little fun, eh?/ the voice laughed, /Maybe I'll mess with your precious Hawkeye./ Roy felt a wave of pain rush over his body. 'Damn, you son of a-' he thought but the pain clouded his mind. He grabbed his gut and grunted in pain. "Sir!" Riza exclaimed, seeing Roy in pain. Samuel got up from his chair, yet seeing that this was a battle between Roy and his inner dragon. Roy gave out a mix between a groan and a growl as black horns protruded out of his head, nearly camouflaging with his hair. He started to shake as black claws replaced his finger nails and scales covered the skin on his hands, which caused his gloves to rip into pieces. Roy tried to hold back a yell by biting his lower lip, but fangs replaced his carnivore teeth. This caused his lower lip to bleed some. He let out a loud hiss when a blue tail snaked out from behind him and lashed around violently. He finally went limp and drooped over. Riza shook Roy. "Wake up, Sir, wake up!" she exclaimed. Roy shook his head, looking at Riza. But Riza saw that his eyes were not the onyx eyes she was fond of, they were bright orange eyes with slitted pupils. "Hey there, hot stuff," Roy said and smirked, "Seems that Mustang is taking a rest now, so it's just us." What stood before Riza and Samuel was not Roy anymore, but the inner dragon that he possessed.


	5. Names Given, and Lines Drawn

~ Chapter 5~

Black Hayate growled at the dragoniod Roy, lifting his haunches. "Shut up, you mutt," dragon Roy said as he spat a spark of fire at him, causing Black Hayate to scamper fearfully under the table. "Who the hell are you? And what did you do to the Colonel?" Riza questioned, gun in hand. "I suggest you put that thing away, Hawkeye," dragon Roy warned, "You hurt me, you hurt Mustang." Riza clenched her teeth together as she put her gun away. "So who are you?" Riza asked again. "Me, well you could say I'm Roy's inner dragon," dragon Roy said. "Incredible," Samuel gasped, "I've seen few people with inner dragons that can materialize, but none like this." Dragon Roy looked at Samuel in disgust. "You're lucky I shouldn't kill you for telling them how to get rid of me...," he snarled. Samuel backed away a little, seeing that he wouldn't be able to help in this situation. "Do you have a name?" Riza asked. "No...but you can call me whatever you want, babe," dragon Roy smirked.

With that, he crawled on Riza and put an arm around her waist and a clawed hand on her jacket collar, pulling it back away from her neck. "Get the hell away from me," Riza tried to push him away, but his grip was too strong. "Come on, babe, I'm doing you and Mustang a favor...cause you KNOW you both want this," dragon Roy said. He then licked Riza's neck slowly, savoring her taste. Riza then slapped him hard, causing him to stop and let go of her. "Hmm, feisty aren't ya?" dragon Roy said, rubbing his cheek. "What? You didn't like it?" Riza got up from the couch and glared at him. "What did you do to Roy?" she questioned darkly. "Him? oh, he's somewhere in her, probably thinking about-," dragon Roy was about to say, but then Roy tried to regain control. "Damnit...," he cursed under his breath. He then closed his eyes and went limp, all his dragon appendages shrinking back into his body.

Roy opened his eyes, seeing Riza and Samuel. Riza gave a sigh of relief when Roy's eyes were back to his normal onyx color. "Damn...what happened?" Roy asked, then feeling some pain on his cheek. "It seems your inner dragon took control of your body," Samuel said, walking towards them, "Which is unusual, since a dragon would have to have tremendous power to pull that off...but the thing here is, wouldn't the soul be pushed out if another took over? Or is it the bond to the core that makes it possible?" Samuel wrote something down on a notepad. "Interesting...," he mumbled. "Did he do anything to you, Lieutenant?" Roy asked, worry clear in his voice. Riza remained silent for a moment. "N-no sir...," she replied. "Though he scared Hayate." He pointed to the puppy now popping his head out from under the table. Roy knew she was lying, but he decided not to push it right now. "Is there any way to control his dragon?" Riza asked Samuel. "Hm...Well there is one way," he responded. "But it may take some time." Roy stood up and looked at Samuel. "Tell me, anything to get this pain in the ass to shut up," he said.

"Since the dragon used most of its power to take over your body, it should be easier to start controlling it now while it's weakened," Samuel explained, "First, put out your hand facing upward, like holding something in the palm of your hand." Roy did what he was told and held out his hand. "Good, now close your eyes and picture the dragon in your hand," Samuel went on, "But be warned, you are choosing the image for your dragon. After this, there's no changing it." Roy nodded and closed his eyes. Riza and Samuel watched as a blue flame circle in the palm of Roy's hand, not even burning him. It grew bigger and brighter till a small, 5 inch blue dragon with yellow wings and orange eyes appeared from the flames. The flames then died down as Roy opened his eyes. He looked at the dragon in his hand, sitting there motionless. The small dragon then opened his eyes slowly and let out a huge yawn. "Man, ok, who's the smart ass who woke me up?" the dragon grumbled as he looked at Roy. "Oh, it's you." Roy glared at the dragon. "Yes, it's me, you bastard," he growled. Riza nearly facepalmed. 'It's almost like Roy and Ed all over again,' she thought. "All right, you guys will never bond like that," Samuel said. "You make it sound like we're dating," the dragon said, rolling his eyes. "Though I wouldn't mind dating hot stuff over there," he said, looking at Riza. Riza pinched the brig of her nose, trying to hold back the urge to facepalm. "You stay away from my Lieutenant," Roy threatened. "How can I? I am bonded to you, so I'm with her when you are," the dragon said and smirked. "You-" Roy was about to say, but Samuel cut in.

"Ok, Ok," Samuel said, "Colonel, did you ever give your dragon a name?" Roy paused. "Uh...no...I haven't," he replied. "Yes, I and hate not having one...it's soooo rude," the dragon huffed. "Anyway, I think you should give it one now," Samuel said, "Then it'll be easier to control-" He was about to finish but the dragon cut it. "It? IT? GEEZ! That was $#%&ing rude, man!" the dragon fumed. "Hmm...how about Annoying Voice?" Roy suggested sarcastically. "How about Annoying Voice, blah blah blah," the dragon mocked in a squeaky voice. Riza thought for a moment. "...What about Scorch?" Roy and the dragon both looked at Riza. "Scorch...hmm, not half bad, babe, not bad at all," the dragon complemented. "Don't call Hawkeye a "babe"," Roy grumbled. The dragon ignored him and continued, "From now on, my name will be Scorch! Or my version, Scorchio!" Samuel looked at his watched. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have another appointment to tend to," he said. "I must take my leave; call me if you have any more questions or if something goes wrong." With that he walked to the door and left. "And GOOOOD BYE!" Scorch yelled. Roy sighed. "He only helped so much...," he muttered. "Sorry, Sir...," Riza apologized. "So know what?" Roy thought for a moment. "Well if anyone needs me, I'll be in this dumb ass's mind again," Scorch said as her glowed blue and re-entered Roy's hand. "Damn...," Roy mumbled, "I have an idea." Riza looked at Roy, wondering what he had in mind. "Come on," Roy said as he grabbed Riza's hand and ran outside her apartment. Riza had no idea where they were going, but all she knew was that they were going on the roof of the building from the looks of things. 'What the hell is he thinking?' she thought. Black Hayate peaked his head out the apartment door and watched as his humans ran off.


	6. First Flight, Suspicions Made

~ Chapter 6 ~

Roy kept running up flights of stairs till they reached the roof of the building. It was late now and the crescent moon shone brightly in the dark night sky. "Sir, what are you planning to do?" Riza asked. "You'll see," Roy replied as he spread his dragon wings. He walked up to the edge of the roof till his feet were one step from the edge. Riza then realized what he was going to do. 'Hey Scorch, if I fail at this you'll save us, RIGHT?' Roy thought. /Hmm...maybe,/ Scorch answered. 'What? MAYBE? ' Roy thought. /Yes, I'm going to let us fall to our deaths...Of course not, you dumb ass!/ Scorch said sarcastically, /Now it's too late to turn back./ Roy took a deep breath. 'Yeah I know. Ok focus. Hawkeye is watching, I can do this,' he thought, trying to build up his courage fully. Riza sighed. 'I hope he doesn't faceplant into the street. I don't need this aggravation right now,' she thought to herself.

Roy closed his eyes as he jumped over the edge. He felt the air rush quickly past him as he started to fall straight down towards the earth. His wings started to flitter as the wind beat against them. He closed his eyes tighter as he neared the ground below. When he got 4 feet from the ground, his wings fully expanded, making him shoot straight upward like a U. He opened up his eyes halfway when he felt the air beat against his face as he flew straight for the starry sky. He opened his eyes fully when he passed the roof Riza was standing on. 'This feels...better than I ever imagined!' Roy thought. /I know, but now you need to adjust your wings to we don't just fly straight up,/ Scorch butted in. Roy moved his wings slightly to the left, making his direction go slightly west. /Ok...but we're still going upward!,/ Scorch yelled. 'I know that, geez, it's my first time,' Roy thought. /Fine fine...shut your wings a little and equal your weight like your laying down...and flap those wings or you'll sink into the ground!/ Scorch explained. Roy did what he was told, adjusting his body and flapping his wings, now going forward instead of straight up. He moved his wings right, turning sharply.

Riza watched Roy as he flew around in the night sky, his silhouette showing as if he was flying over the moon. His wings looked as if they were slicing through the thin, scattered clouds that littered the night. "Wow…he didn't smash into the ground," she said to herself, "Thank God…"

Edward looked out the window as he sat in the hotel room he and Alphonse were staying at in East City. He was half awake and was about to fall asleep till he saw a shadow cascade over the moon. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, nearly falling out of his seat. "Al! Get over here!" Alphonse looked at Ed. "What is it, Brother?" he asked. Ed turned toward Al. "Something's flying in the sky! And I'm sure as hell it's not a bird!" Ed replied. Al got up and ran over to the window, his armor body clanking all the way. He then looked out the window, seeing the figure Ed had described. "You're right! What do you think it is?" Al asked. Ed looked back at the window. "I don't know…Come on!" he yelled as they started for the door. So enough they were out the door and running into the dimly lighted streets.

After a little while, Roy landed back on the roof with his wings folded in. "So how was your first flight?" Riza asked. Roy had a grin on his face. "It was pretty fun, actually," he replied, "But I think I can make it even better." Riza gave him a questionable look. "How so?" she questioned, but Roy had vanished. "Colonel?" she said as she looked around. Before long, Roy grabbed Riza from behind and started to lift them off the ground. "What are you doing?" Riza yelled at him. "Well, I can't have all the fun," Roy replied. /That was cheesy…,/ Scorch muttered. 'Shut up,' Roy thought as he kept flapping his wings. He soared around the city with Riza securely in his arms. Riza was slightly scared since she wasn't used to being airborne, nor was she used to being one slip away from falling to certain death. She hid her fear well as the air brushed against her face as they flew faster. Roy couldn't help his grin grow wider as he saw a small smile on Riza's face.

After few minutes, Roy had to land. It was his first time flying and it took a lot of energy out of him. He placed Riza on the roof first before clumsily falling on his butt. "Man…didn't expect it to be so energy consuming…," he said, beads of sweat sliding down his face. "Well, do you want to stay the night?" Riza asked. An awkward silence filled the air when the question left her lips. "If you insist…are you sure, Lieutenant?" Roy replied. "Y-yeah…I'm sure I can make some room," Riza said. 'What am I thinking?' she thought to herself, 'I mean, he's your superior, nothing more…right?" Scorch chuckled silently in Roy's mind, making sure Roy couldn't hear him. /Heh, this should be fun,/ he said to himself, /Let's see what Mustang will do, eh?/

Ed and Al ran through the streets till they saw the shadow land on a roof. "That's where Lieutenant Hawkeye lives…," Al said. Ed looked at Al. "I know…that means whatever that is, it might be after her…," he concluded, "It might be working with the Homunculus…Let's hurry." They then picked up the pace, fearing the worst. It wasn't that they doubted Hawkeye, she was an expert at any gun, like scary good. It was that if that figure did work for the Homunculus, Hawkeye would have a slim chance, since they could regenerate. Even if it was a soldier of theirs, it would be tough to take down, no doubt. Ed and Al neared the building, ready to face the monster that would be inside.


	7. A Little Dragon Controlling Me

~ Chapter 7 ~

As Riza and Roy walked down the main stairs back to Riza's apartment, Roy kept thinking about Riza's offer. 'Is she really serious about letting me stay at her place?' he wondered to himself, "I mean, she's just my subordinate, and I'm her superior. That's all…' Scorch sighed. /Yeah, that more true than saying there's fur on my body and not scales,/ he muttered, /Just do what you really want, or I'll give you a little inspiration./ Roy winced. 'What do you mean exactly by "inspiration"?' he thought. Scorch huffed and replied, /I suggest you don't find out./ He then faded out once again. 'Useless pain in the ass…,' he thought agitated. Roy's feet started to pick up the pace, getting closer to Riza. 'What the-?' Roy thought, unable to control his feet. /Does that answer your question?/ Scorch came back, snickering. 'Why you [insert colorful word of choice here],' Roy thought. His fangs suddenly started growing out, gleaming with saliva. Even Roy was disgusted with this, but Riza didn't notice. He hurriedly hid the fangs and thought, 'Stop messing with my body!' /Aww, why not? It's WAY too fun,/ Scorch countered. When they reached Riza's apartment again, Black Hayate sat at the door yipping happily that they have returned. "Sorry I worried you, boy," Riza apologized as she petted his head. As they walked in, Riza thought about where Roy would sleep. 'I don't have a guest room…and I only have my bed…I guess I can sleep on the couch for one night,' she thought. Riza then faced Roy, who looked like he had two small bumps under his lips. She didn't want to ask. "You can take my bed, and I can sleep on the couch," she said. Roy looked at her surprised. "No, you don't have to do that. I can sleep on the couch," he said. "But..I couldn't make **you **do that," Riza countered, but Roy already walked over to the couch and sat down. "It's fine, Lieutenant," Roy said. /Oooooh! I have an ideeaaa!/ Scorch shouted. Roy could only fear at what the little pipsqueak dragon had up his sleeves.

Ed and Al ran up the stairs of the building, trying to get to Riza's apartment quickly. 'I hope we're not too late,' Ed thought as they ran. Suddenly, Ed couldn't hear Al's armor clanking behind. "Brother!," Al whinned, "I'm stuck…" Sure enough, Al was wedged between the walls in the stairway. The walls were smaller in the stairway. "Damnit!" Ed growled and he ran to Al and started to help him out. "Stupid narrow stairway," Ed muttered as he pulled.

"Would you like some tea?" Riza offered. "Yeah, thanks Hawkeye," Roy thanked. Riza nodded then went into the kitchen. Roy then pinched the brig of his nose. 'What the hell are you planning?' he thought. /It's a surprise that you'll enjoy,/ Scorch replied. /Whether you like it or not./ Roy groaned. 'Thanks for the detailed response.' Riza came back a few minutes later with two cups of tea. He handed one to Roy then sat down next to him. "Thank you," Roy said as he took the cup and sipped it. Silence filled the air in the room, till Black Hayate padded over to them and laid down, yawning. "Thanks, Lieutenant, for everything," Roy thanked, breaking the silence and putting his glass on the table. "It was no problem, Sir," Riza replied. /Time to kick up the heat,/ Scorch popped up. Before Roy could react, his arm uncontrollably went around Riza's waist. 'O-oh s-shit,' Roy thought. 'I'm dead…and I can't control it.' Riza flinched and nearly shuddered at his touch. 'What is he thinking?' was the first thought that popped in her mind. Before she could react, Roy's head leaned in and kissed her on the lips. 'SHIT!' Roy thought as his body moved on its own. 'STOP MESSING WITH MY BODY!' /Can't. It's getting too good,/ Scorch said. Riza gasped as their lips made contact with each other. She wanted to pull away, but was somehow felt like she was held there by some invisible force. She felt compelled to kiss him back, seeing that he wasn't going break the kiss anytime soon. She closed her eyes as she slowly kissed back, surprising Roy. /YES! SCORE!/ Scorch screeched. Suddenly, Black Hayate got up and barked at the door, hearing someone bang on the door. "Lieutenant Hawkeye!" yelled a voice from behind the door. That voice belonged to Edward Elric, of course. Riza and Roy broke apart quickly and looked away from each other, their eyes looking elsewhere. Riza got up and answered the door, seeing Ed and Al. "Hey, you two. What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well, we saw something in the sky and- Colonel? What are you doing here?" Ed asked, seeing Roy inside Riza's apartment. 'Well, this is going well…,' Roy thought sullenly.


	8. Lost Memory Revealed

~Chapter 8~

"Why don't you come in and talk," Riza said as she motioned for Ed and Al to come in. As they took a seat and explained what they saw, Roy wondered if they knew it was him. 'They think it was a homunculus…when it was actually me…,' he thought. Riza looked over at Roy, knowing what he was thinking. "It was weird, never seen anything like it in my life," Al said. Ed nodded. "Yeah, it almost looked human, but you couldn't tell since it was only a silhouette…" Riza then cut in, "Boys, I think there's something we need to tell you," she began, "You'll find out soon anyway, and don't tell anyone what you're about to hear." The brothers nodded in unison. "Well, not too long ago the Colonel was bitten by a dragon…and it came with some side effects..," she began. "What kind of side effects?" Ed asked suspiciously. Roy huffed. "Yeah, side effects…ones that make me sprout wings and have a pesky little dragon in my head." Ed and Al stared in shock. "So, YOU were the one out there?" Al asked. Roy nodded. Ed busted out laughing. "Yeah right! Nice one, Colonel!" Roy pinched the brig on his nose. 'I'm gonna regret doing this,' he thought. He then extended out his hand, his palm facing upward. He closed his eyes as a blue flam formed and swirled , forming the little dragon, Scorchio. Scorchio yawned and looked around. "Ugh, who woke me uuup?" he muttered as he looked at Ed and Al, "Who's the tin man and this blondie?…wait…you're the Elric brothers right?"

Ed and Al just stared at Scorchio. "You mean to tell me that this THING is living YOU?" Ed nearly exclaimed. "Thing? It's Scorchio to you!" Scorchio shot at him. Roy chuckled. "I never thought that I would find someone shorter than you, Fullmetal." Scorchio and Ed looked at Roy. "WHAT?" they both said in unison. "Who are you calling short?" Ed shouted. "Yeah! I can't help it! I might just be the size of your brain!" Scorchio added. Al chuckled. "Guess you two will get along well." They looked back at each other. "Well, we both hate Mustang…," Scorchio said and smirked. "What, going to start the "I hate Colonel Mustang" fanclub?" Roy muttered. "Anyway, how does all work anyway? I mean like the dragon-I mean with Scorchio?" Ed asked. "When the dragon bit him, he got enough venom in his bloodstream to create him. Anymore and he would've be in the hospital…or dead…," Riza answered. "Wow…," Al gasped.

Suddenly, Ed's head started to throb. It was a weak pang, nothing he couldn't handle, but then the pain grew till it was racking his brain. He couldn't help but groan as the pain blurred his vision and wracked his body. He then collapsed, falling back and being caught by Al. He panted heavily and sweat fell down his face as a lost memory replayed in his mind.

Ed and Al sat on the ground on their leaf bed. They were a banded on an island in the middle of a lake by Mrs. Izumi to test them if they were ready to be taught alchemy. Alchemy was forbidden and they had to survive for a month. They had starved for the first five or so days till they realized the meaning of "One is All, All is One". They then knew they had to eat of the creatures there to survive. This particular day was different. Ed and Al were out hunting when they heard a loud rustling in the bushes. It was too large to be a fox. "Stay back, I'll go check it out," Ed said. "Brother…," Al mumbled. "Just hold down the fort till I come back!" Ed said as he went to investigate. The rustling had moved farther into the bushes. Ed searched till he found a clearing. He looked around till he saw a dragon curled up next to a tree, staring at him. It was about the same size as Ed, and it looked agitated. "Hey there, big guy," Ed said to it. "I haven't seen you around here before." The dragon just stared. 'You took my prey," it growled. Ed's eyes widened. 'Did it talk? It didn't move its mouth..," he thought. The next second the dragon had taken a bite of his shoulder. 'Now you shall be my prey,' the dragon said. Ed yelped in pain as he tried to get the dragon off. The dragon got off when it knew the boy would attract its other partner with his yelling. It puffed some smoke out of its nostrils and ran back into the bushes and undergrowth.

Ed put his hand on the bleeding bite. The bite stung with an oozing, clear liquid in and around the wound and blood. The pain then spread rapidly throughout his body, causing him to fall on all fours. He yelled as two small wings jutted out from his back, blood splattering on the ground. Fangs then replaced his canine teeth, making a little blood from his gums run down his throat. His yells turned into almost inhuman growls as claws replaced nails and the pupils in his eyes slitted. The dragon's venom that had coursed through his body so quickly that the birth of an inner dragon was incomplete, therefore creating something different. What had happened was that the dragon instincts and Ed's soul had fused together, making Ed purely half human and half dragon. Ed looked up and looked around quickly, fangs showing brightly. He sniffed the air as he saw a rabbit hop along. He stared at the rabbit hungrily, licking his lips. The rabbit the speedily hopped away, but Ed was running on all fours after it. Ed pounced on the rabbit and sank his fangs into its flesh.

~ A little time skip for the faint hearted and weak stomached….XP ~

It had been a few hours since Ed went to investigate, and Al was getting worried. "He said he would be back…," Al mumbled. "He told me to stay here…Crap!" He then heard rustling in the bushes. He immediately got up, ready to face whatever it was. Then Ed appeared from the bushes, back and neck cover in some blood and fresh blood dripping from his mouth. Though the blood on his face was not his own. His new appendages were now nowhere to be found. His eyes were cloudy and he was stumbling on his two legs just walking. He then collapsed onto the ground after stumbling a little more toward Alphonse. "Brother!" Al exclaimed.

Brother! Brother! Wake up!

Ed opened his eyes halfway, then squinting to adjust his eyes to the light. After he opened his eyes fully, he saw Al, Roy, and Riza looking down on him. "Ugh, what happened?" Ed asked as he started to sit up. He found himself slumped in a chair and corrected himself. "You passed out, Brother," Al responded. "What happened?" Ed rubbed his forehead, feeling cold sweat. "…Hey Al,…do you remember when we were on the island as that one day I passed out?" Ed asked. "Yeah, of course, why?" Al said. "I think I know why now…and it might be linked to this in some way," Ed concluded. Silence filled the air and all eyes were on Edward. "Do you mean YOU have a dragon TOO?" Scorchio asked. "Let me see! Let me SEE!"


End file.
